Seeking Adventure
by ArtisticallyMental
Summary: AU where Peter Pan has a different backstory. Trapped in a dull home and hating their parents, Rumple follows his elder brother, Peter, on an "adventure" that spins out of control.


The village was neither big nor small, housing a fair amount of people and not particularly special. Like other villages, it bustled in the day, and quieted somewhat when night fell. On the outskirts of the village there lied a house. Forests surrounded the back side of it, while civilization sat distantly ahead to its front. It was fairly sized, like the village, and overall devastatingly normal. It was morning, the sun just making its first appearance behind the trees and into the windows of the home. Inside a bedroom, a boy stared out the window. The early hours of the day were his favorite, they induced the most quiet. The world was in almost a dreamlike state, as if time were standing still. It was one of the only times he could lose himself. Many times he wished it would remain like that forever. Unfortunately, his parents had to wake eventually. At least they typically slept late.

Quietly as possible, he slid his window open and hopped out. He presumed he would most likely be back before his parents awoke. If he weren't, he doubted they would notice anyway. Adults were like that. They never spent time on anything except for "work". There was no fun in growing up, it only brought lies. If anything, all he had to worry about was his brother. He had just hopped out when he heard a voice.

"Peter," the voice called.

He turned around to spot his brother, around twelve years of age, standing in the doorway to his room.

"Brother, I know you disapprove of this, but you must allow me this one escape. I'll be back before they awake."

"If they find out you've gone-"

"They won't. And I've got you to stall for me," he gave a smirk.

"They'll punish me as well."

"You've done nothing wrong. They won't punish you; you're young. Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

Both boys were silent for a few moments, the elder inching his way from the house. The younger spoke up.

"I wish to go with you."

The elder's eyes widened in shock. Where he planned to go wasn't necessarily dangerous, however, if by chance his parents found out he took his younger brother out, they surly would both suffer. They were never allowed out by themselves, and rarely journeyed outside their home even with the company of their parents.

"No," he answered, simply yet assertively. The younger's face drooped.

"Why not, Peter?" He whined.

"Because it's dangerous. If they find out you've gone…" he paused, flustered. "No. Just no, Rumple."

Not taking any more words, Peter walked away suddenly, hoping Rumple would silence himself before he woke their parents. Thinking about them brought both feelings of hatred and fear to the boy's mind. They were irrational and unreasonable, never allowing them out. They were condescending, they were controlling, and they were always plotting against them, or so it seemed to Peter. His pace quickened as he built up a rage. Those people had no redeeming qualities, and if Peter had the chance to be rid of them, then undoubtedly, he would take it.

Rumpelstiltskin remained in the doorway, pondering what to do. He could keep quiet and wait for his brother to return, as always, or he could follow him. Peter was still in his line of sight, it would be easy to just slip out and trail behind him. His curiosity overwhelmed him. After checking the small house once more to assure his parents still slept, he made his way towards the open window. He paused before it, admiring the scene that unfolded. There was no such window in his own room, just a few small ones that were situated near the ceiling for light. Otherwise, he was scolded if he was caught staring out a window for too long. When he questioned, his parents responded typically with words such as "it will corrupt you", "it's not healthy", or "you have other things to do."

The picture was unlike anything he'd seen in a long time. Beautiful, dense forestry; trees with colorful foliage of vibrant reds and yellows decorating the space. It was such a contrast from the bleakness of his home. At this point, it was begging him to join, to travel outside the walls he was always obediently confined in. Tentatively, he climbed out of the window, and, keeping careful watch of Peter, he walked along. Peter walked swiftly, as if he'd done it a thousand times before. Perhaps he had. Surrounding the area were thick trees and shrubs, fallen branches and twigs, rocks, puddles, and other elements making it difficult to navigate. Even so, it was such a contrast to the dullness of home life, both boys appreciated the sheer beauty of the nature that surrounded them.

When they reached a clearing, Rumple made sure he was out of Peter's sight. There were several trees much larger than the ones on the pathway, and a small lake in the center. Looking back at Peter, Rumple saw him beginning to climb one of the pines. He'd never climbed a tree himself; he'd never gotten the chance. Maybe Peter would teach him-

"Rumplestiltskin! What are you doing here?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. He'd been spotted.

"I followed you, I-I was curious," Rumple called up to his brother.

Peter hopped down to a lower branch and leaned casually on the trunk.

"Father and Mother, they'll kill you for being out, you know."

"I thought you said they'd go easy on me for being young," Rumple retorted.

"That was if they caught just _me_ out…" Peter stared down at his young brother, clearly refusing to leave, eager for adventure. "Alright, fine," Peter gave in. "I warned you."


End file.
